Four Leaf Clover
by pinkphoenix1985
Summary: Wee!chester: Sam always feels like a baby because Dean is all 'grown up' and gets to do whatever he likes. So one day, Sam wishes that he can just grow up already.  He gets his wish the next morning but for some reason Sam can't stop growing...


**Disclaimer: I don't own them.**

_A/N: Just having a little fun with the boys and their dad ;)_

**Four-Leaf Clover**

'_Not until you're older, Sammy!' _was the number one most hated sentence in Sammy Winchester's opinion. When he wanted to stay up late at night, he couldn't BUT Dean and Daddy could. When he started second grade at his sixth school since he had started kindergarten, he thought that he could be allowed to enter the classroom without having to hold Dean's hand and be delivered by hand to Miss Green, his teacher, but apparently he was too little to do that by himself.

He could go on and on about the list of things that he couldn't do until he was bigger and in Sammy's opinion that just wouldn't do at all. So he started thinking about how to get himself older and bigger so that he could do those things. He couldn't actually wait until he became bigger because that would take _years and years_ and Sammy by nature was a very impatient little boy.

Time passed and Sammy didn't know what to do with his dilemma until one day he came across a four-leaf clover. Knowing a little about the supernatural from Dean and Daddy, Sam thought that he could try and make a wish on the four leaf clover since it was rumored to grant a wisher one wish.

That night, while gripping the little four-leaf clover in his sweaty little hands, Sammy closed his eyes and made his wish. _I wish to be a whole lot bigger!_ And as an afterthought added _please_ because he was a polite little boy.

Nothing happened much to his disappointment.

Shaking his head in dismay, Sammy allowed Dean to tuck him into bed and let his dad give him a good night kiss and he went to bed.

In the morning, when Sammy woke up, he realized that he took up much of the bed he and Dean shared and Dean was asleep laying half on and half off the bed.

He was big, finally.

Poking Dean awake none too gently, Sam grinned as his brother tiredly pushed away Sam's hand saying, "Sammy, it's still early. Go back to sleep."

Sammy giggled and yelled, "Dean, LOOK I'm as big as you!"

Sammy's delighted yell finally woke Dean up who turned to gape at his now 'big' little brother.

"SAM! What happened? How did you get this way?" Dean yelped as he frantically run and checked the salt lines around the room. None were broken.

In the meantime, Sam also got out of bed wobbling a little on his longer legs which were still growing longer.

"Dean, I wished on a four-leaf clover to be big and look it came true!" Sam grinned at Dean in sheer delight.

Just then, John opened the bedroom door having been awaken by the noise. "Boys, keep quiet! SAM!" he shouted as he caught a glimpse of his youngest who now looked to be about John's height and who by the second seemed to be gaining more height.

"Dad, the little idiot wished to be bigger using a four-leaf clover." Dean growled in frustration glancing over his shoulder at his father while staring upwards at his little brother's delighted face.

John growled in annoyance. "Sammy, why did you have to go and do this?"

Sammy answered as if it was plain and simple, "So that I can do all the things I want."

By now, Sammy had vastly surpassed John in height and was nearing the ceiling.

"Dad, what are we going to do?" Dean asked as he gazed up at Sam.

"Well, four-leaf clover wishes have to be specific or they will be granted in a literal form. Obviously, Sammy wasn't very specific in his wish so this is why he's still growing. The problem is that since you can only make one wish per clover, we're going to find another one." John replied.

Realizing that he was gaining way too much height and it wasn't very fun being so tall, Sammy burst out in tears. Since at the moment, Sammy's head had reached the ceiling and he was sitting curled up because there was no more space to go, his tears were like huge rain drops and Dean and John had to run for cover to avoid getting wet.

"I don't want to be so big anymore!" Sammy sobbed. His tears splashed on the furniture wetting everything.

"Shush, Sammy. Please stop crying you're making everything wet." Both Dean and John tried to calm Sammy down, but with little success since Sammy was too upset to listen to them.

Eventually, John left Dean to try and calm a giant Sammy while he went to research where the heck could a four leaf clover be found.

Then Dean got an idea. Since Sammy was always bugging him about reading Dean's beloved comics, letting him reading one now could calm Sammy down.

"If you stop crying, I'll give you one of my comics to read." Dean said clutching one in his hand.

At that, Sammy stopped cry and reached down with a giant hand to grasp at the comic book. It was so tiny in his giant hand that Sammy couldn't even open it page by page and read through it.

Hiccupping, Sammy cried, "I can't read it, Dean! I'm too big!" and he dropped the comic which gently floated down towards the floor where Dean caught it before it got wet from all the Sammy-tears.

"I'm sorry, Sam. Just don't cry! Dad's searching for another clover to wish you back." Dean replied in dismay hugging the comic to his chest and glancing up at Sammy who, at least, had stopped crying.

"Dean, stay with Sam! I'm going hunting for that four-leaf clover." John yelled to the boys as he rushed out the door.

Dean sighed and settled down to entertain a giant Sammy while they waited for their dad to hopefully return with a four-leaf clover to change Sammy back into his much smaller self.

**THE END**


End file.
